


Issue in Indiana

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [17]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Endgame, Chakotay attempts to move in with Kathryn, but there's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issue in Indiana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Without a word, Chakotay raced outside.

Kathryn found him sitting on a rock, eyes puffy, tears streaming down his cheeks. Quietly, she sat beside him, snaking a comforting arm around his shoulders.

She offered him a handkerchief. Accepting gladly, he loudly blew his nose.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Is it something I said?"

He shook his head. "I dink," he replied stuffily, "I'm allergic to dogs."

"Oh dear," lamented Kathryn. "Perhaps the doctor can help. Otherwise, I'll just have to send Molly away."

"You'd do that for me?" he asked, astonished.

She smiled. "One bitch in this house is enough."


End file.
